As Free as an Eagle (Levi x Reader)
by jmoore430
Summary: Um hi. I've had to change the story to first person (because of rules. meh) but if you still want to read it in second person, its on here wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Levi x Reader**

 **A/N I don't own the characters just the story.**

Third Person POV.

So the new brats had arrived. The new recruits for the survey corps. Tch. Time to see what they were made of. They were all lined up, friend beside friend. For now. Erwin had specifically asked for the Special Operations Squad to test the cadets. Damn him. He knew how much Levi hated the brats. Oh well, he might as well get on with it.

Today they were going to play free eagle (basically British bulldogs or American eagle but using ODM gear) No one ever passed Free eagle.

(F/n)'s POV.

Seriously? We had been standing here for at least 3 hours. When the fuck was the Special Ops squad going to show up? The rest of the cadets around her had moved from their position and had started to socialize with their friends. (F/n) stayed put. Another 10 minutes went by and then 4 men and a girl showed up. The short black-haired guy spoke up "Oi, brats get back in place." There was a stamped as everyone rushed back to their places and saluted the senior officers. "Right then brats, today is a test of endurance and team work, but also the ability to work on your own. I'm Captain Levi; this is Gunther, Petra, Oluo and Eld." He introduced each of the members of his squad in turn. "Today we are laying free eagle. Myself and my team will disperse ourselves through the forest behind you. The rules are simple, you get caught, you join the catchers. You may work as teams." He glared at us. His terrifying emotionlessness making up for his short stature, not that I could say anything though, I was 5cm (2 inches) shorter than him. "Right get sorted brats, start when you see the green flare," he turned to leave, "oh and brats, anyone who gets caught is on double cleaning duty for a week." Everyone groaned, we had all heard about the Captain's OCD (obsessive cleaning disorder xD) "Two weeks for that brats" he called over his shoulder as he and his squad walked into the trees.

The cadets around me started to form groups of friends. Didn't they realise that if one of them got caught the rest were sure to be caught simply because their friend would rat them out and want to catch them. It was far safer to work on your own, then you wouldn't have to worry about others, only yourself. I'd only have to worry about the Levi squad, the rest of your class were imbeciles.

There was a pop and a green flare shot up into the air. Time to go. (F/N) veered off to the left, away from where the flare had been fired. Sure it would be longer to get to the other side, but everyone else was going straight through the middle of the forest because it was the shortest route. The Levi Squad would probably restrict their main power there. I dove into the undergrowth and froze, monitoring my surroundings. I heard screams and laughter to your right, so squad Levi had started their hunt. I moved out from under your bush and crept forward, hugging the tree-line. The rest of those imbeciles would be using their gear, but they wouldn't be able to use it to get through the whole forest. I planned to only use your gas when only entirely necessary. I crept farther through the undergrowth, stopping every now and again to check that I wasn't being stalked.

I were about halfway through the forest when I heard the sound of an anchor above me. Shit. I looked up to spy Oluo, Gunther and a bunch of cadets soaring overhead. No one had noticed me. Yet. I decided to wait and see if they would move on. They stayed. Well shit. I guess its time to deploy my trusty ODM gear. I waited until they were facing the other way and slowly and quietly removed the hilts from their holsters. No blades were allowed, only brute force. They had the hold you for 10 second before you were caught.

Pfftt.

Easy.

As long as Levi didn't show up.

I chose my branches carefully wanting to make the most of my first swing. I deploy the gear with a whirl and I was off racing through the tree tops. I were being pursued. More cadets had joined the chase. Great it looked like I was the only uncaught one left. Fabulous. And where the fuck was Levi? I decided that he was probably ahead waiting to ambush any escaped cadets. Or cadet. The rest o0f his squad was with the I soared up higher breaking off a tree branch as I went past. I found what I was looking for and I soared into a thickly leafed tree. I stripped off my cloak and wrapped it around the branch I had broken off earlier. Diving quietly into the next tree, I threw the tree branch and cloak back into the path of the chasers, I hoped that they would fall for it, well at least the cadets anyway.

It worked, they fell for it and they dove down to follow the stick and cloak. As they flew down towards it I broke out of the aches overhead and raced for the finish. Something moved in the tree line ahead.

It was Levi.

Well shit.

 **A/N ohh cliff hanger! I shall hopefully update soon. Sorry guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. As you have seen there will be swearing. No likey, no readey.**  
 **I don't own anyone in here but Levi might end up owning you ;)**

Ahh, Shit. It was Levi.

I powered forward faster towards him. He watched my every move. I made like I was going to swerve left but I actually went right. Somehow he saw it coming and reached out to grab me. I ducked below him and continued towards the finish, not stinting on the gas as I still had most of my canisters full. I heard an anchor thunk into the trees not far behind me, just before I felt two strong arms encircle my waist. Fuck.

I wriggled and struggled in vain for a few seconds before deciding to hit the gas again. I shot forward, out of his arms just in time, but he was still chasing me. I doubted that he even knew who I was, heck the twits in your class didn't even know who you were.

But then this was the corporal,...

He might know.

No.

He wouldn't. Why would he? After all you were just a cadet. Whatever feelings you had for him, you were certain that they weren't returned.

Ouch! I ripped past one of the outer trees and a twig snapped in your face. My blood clouded my vision, but I had to keep going.

The finish was in sight. Hanji was standing there, her usual goofy smile plastered on her face. I smiled "shitty glasses" I thought to myself, just as my train of thought was interrupted by a loud snap, and I fell sideways. Straight towards a tree.

Dammit, my right line had snapped. I released your left grapple and tumbled yet again into the undergrowth. I lay still waiting to see if Levi would come after me. He didn't. I could see him. He had stopped and was raking his gaze through the undergrowth in which I lay.

"(f/n)?" he called out with... concern? No... Levi wouldn't be concerned about you, you were just a cadet. Wait he knows my name?! My eyes widened but I stayed put. I was determined to win free eagle. To beat Levi at his own game.

But...

How the hell was I going escape Levi? He came closer. I tensed up, I waited for my moment and when he was pretty much right in front of me, I ran. The foliage whipped at my face, causing my vision go be even more obstructed by my own blood.

I decided to have a peek behind me, my (h/l) (h/c) whipping behind me. Oh Shit... He was right behind me... Like literally 5 yards (1.5 m) behind you. I stumbled on and pretended to fall into a small dip and gasped in pain. He slowed down and approached me slowly, as to not scare me.

I could see the finish. I smirked and with your only line and soared straight towards Hanji.

I soared out of the forest down towards Hanji, but only having one line, I landed awkwardly. But you landed all the same.

I had done it. I had defeated the Levi squad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I will write your thoughts in italics because I'm to lazy to write** **shiz** **like** _ **"You thought."**_

*time skip brought to you by Levi's lemon scented stain remover*

Three days later.

I hadn't seen the Captain since the game, but maybe that was a good thing... He hadn't been very enthusiastic about my triumph over the Levi Squad, unlike Hanji, who had decided that it was worthy a party. Tonight.

I sighed and rolled out of my bed. _Damn_ _Hanji, sure she's nice, but I hate parties,... too much socialising._

"(Y/n)! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" came a muffled yell from outside the thick wooden door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,..."

"Come on! Hurry up!"

I barely registered her laugh as she skipped down the corridor outside. I rolled out of your bed and landed on the floor with an "ohoomp!", still wrapped in my blankets. I headed for your private bathroom, shedding yourself of my clothes as you went. I showered quickly and put on my uniform. Not being bothered to dry my hair, I tied it up into a bun on the top of my head, several shorter, silky strands hanging down framing my face.

I slipped out your door, into the corridor and stopped. He was there. Leaning with his back against the wall. Waiting for someone. I walked out, my head down, hoping that he wouldn't take any notice of me. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could down the other side of the corridor past the Corporal.

"Tch brat, it's rude not to acknowledge your superior," I jumped in shock as his voice came from beside my ear and his hand slammed into the wall in front of my face, preventing me from going any further. I whispered an apology and he let me go after a few seconds whispering into my ear, "you won't win this time," breathing on the skin behind my ear, and with that he walked away smirking, leaving I leaning against the wall for support. _He was so close. His breath. So close..._ _But what did he mean, I'm not going to win?_

I picked yourself up off the wall and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I walked into the mess hall, grabbed my food and went to sit by myself as usual. I felt someone's gaze burning into my back. I turned my head to catch the entire Levi squad trying to look like they hadn't just been staring at me. _Great. Guess who is going to be the prime target for cleaning today? Me._

 _He seems to be testing me? But why? I literally just got here. Its not like_ _he's_ _going to recruit me into his squad or anything... I mean_ _I'm_ _too young yet_ _aren't_ _I?_ You looked over at the Captain, but gained no inkling of what he was up to. He just sat there, expressionless as usual. _Nah, not gonna happen..._

*Time skip brought to you by Levi's windex*

I had just lifted the fresh bed sheets off the clothes line, and I was walking down the dimly lit corridor, towards my training squads sleeping quarters to drop the sheets off. I was walking by yourself down the corridor, when I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Running foot falls. I heard someone coming they other way towards me, just as I spun round to see who it was that was running up behind me. I was met with an angry pair of dark brown eyes and a scowl to match. One of the male cadets from my training squad.

"Get outta my way bitch," he sneered as he shoved me harshly into the wall.

Trying to save the sheets from falling to the floor, I smashed my face into the cold stone, feeling my lip explode and my nose almost break. I gasped in pain as I felt a boot smash into my back and I dropped the once-clean laundry, in an effort to push the guy away.

"You think that you're so great just because you beat squad Levi in that game the other day, don't ya?" he sneered at me pushing me further into the wall.

I pretended to fall and the guy (who you didn't even know!) lessened his weight on the heel digging into my back. I saw this as an opportunity and jumping upwards, drew back my elbow, catching him in the face. I heard the satisfying "crack" of his nose breaking and he stumbled away from me and froze. I pulled my head up to see what he was staring at. An angry Captain. A _very_ short, _very_ angry captain.

 _Oh great he's going to make me do the sheets again, isn't he? For fucks sake._

"You, clean the sheets until they are spotless and then 200 laps!" he yelled at the cadet who had knocked you over then tried to beat the shit out of you. You silently whatever god was up there until the angry short man turned to you...

"Cadet(l/n) my office, now."

I gulped and silently followed him.

 _Well I'm dead..._

 **A/n Hey guys I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of this story. I really have no idea where it's going. I've stared chapter 4 and I promise there will be you and Levi fluff and I hope to update this story soon! So please let me know what you think guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed and followed the short Corporal towards his office. I stepped towards the door and felt the toe of my boot catch on the edge of one of the flooring stones. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain of the floor face palming me, throwing my hands out in front of me to try and break my fall, but the pain never came. I felt a warm presence crushing against my left cheek and along the left side of my torso.

I opened my eyes and my gaze was met with a white cravat. I was squashed tightly against the corporal's chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist. He had caught me. I blushed and he gently pulled me to my feet.

"Tch, watch where you're going brat," he scolded as he turned away from you to hide a blush of his own.

"Sit," he commanded me and pushed me towards one of the chairs

I sat and bowed my head, mentally preparing myself for a tongue-lashing from Captain Clean for getting the sheets dirty.

"(Y/N)" I was shocked at his gentle tone. "(Y/N), look at me." I looked up at Levi, my face still tinged slightly red. My bottom lip was swollen and there was blood dripping out my nose. I looked up at him apprehensive and terrified. Levi's gaze softened, _damn,... she's so cute... wait what the fuck am I thinking?! She a bratty cadet!_ He turned to hide another blush and walked in to his kitchen area.

I decided that now would be a good time to leave before Levi made me clean something. I crept across the room, intending to leave and go to the infirmary. I needed to get some ice for my face and check that my nose wasn't broken.

I had successfully crossed the room in silence, Levi still in the kitchen area. I was easing the wood door open and was just about to slip out, when a strong arm encircled my shoulders and pulled me back into the room. Again I was slammed against his chest and I felt my face heat up once again. Ducking my head, I used your (H/C) hair to hide my face from him.

"And where do you think you're going (F/N)?" he questioned as he closed the oak door of his office. I was silent for a few seconds before replying,

"To the infirmary," my face still looking at the floor. He clicked his tongue agitatedly.

"(F/N), why do you think I brought you here?"

I stayed silent until after a few minutes of silence,

"To clean," I almost whispered, eyes still glued on the ground. Then I heard something that caused me to look up in shock.

Levi...

was...

 _laughing...?!_

I felt your face heat up again and I ducked my head down to hide my face once again. _I didn't even think that Levi was capable of smiling, never mind laughing..._

I froze when I felt cold fingers reach under my chin and tilt up, my head so that he could see my face. My very embarrassed face. i gasped as I felt something cold pressed against your face. I looked and realised that he was pressing a towel of ice against my swollen lip.

"Twit, I brought you here to clean up that cute face of yours." He blushed, realising that he had just said that out loud.

Levi cleaned up my face, washing the blood off.

"C-Captain." I stammered, my face turning red. "why are you doing this for me?"

He sighed. "Tch, (f/n). You really don't get it do you? "

I just stared up at him, shocked that he even knew my first name. "S-sir? "

"Levi. Cut the formal crap when we're alone. "

"Yes si- I mean Levi. "

He sighed again. "It's almost time for dinner. You may go. "

"Yes,... Levi. " I blushed as I said his name. I got up to leave. I was halfway across the room when he called me back. I turned to face him. "Sir? "

"Tch brat, what did I say about the formal crap?" I blushed and lowered my head, covering my face with my hair. "Tch. (f/n) come here, your hair is a mess."

I walked over slowly, my hair still hiding my face from him. He sat me down in one of the chairs at the desk and stood behind me. He gently took my hair in his hands and pulled out the hair band which was supposed to be holding my hair up in a pony tail.

He marvelled at the softness of your hair, glad that you were faced the other way as so you wouldn't see his slight smile. It was the first time in a long time that he had actually properly smiled. Not since Isabel and Farlan. You had a strange effect on him. He didn't know what it was. He just wanted to be with you all the time.

He pulled my hair up into another ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging down, framing my face. "(f/n). I'm finished. Go get dinner. " I began to walk across the room again.

"Oh, and (f/n)?"

"Sir? I mean Levi."

"Report back here after dinner." and with that he plonked himself behind the piles of paperwork stacked on his desk, not looking up as I left.

 **A/n sorry I took so long to update guys! I have another levi x reader on the go now! Levi x AU Reader. Give it a read and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
